A Fifty Shades Tale
by EXOLxARMYxAROHAxIGOT7
Summary: Christian Grey, 26-year-old, is still a billionaire, control freak, sex prodigy and a beautiful man with a horrifying past. Anastasia Mendez, is a 24-year-old female version of Christian- hot and drop-dead gorgeous, billionaire and talented, but unlike Christian, she is less control freak and doesn't have a horrifying past.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

Christian Grey and Anastasia Steele met in a different circumstance. Christian Grey, 26-year-old, is still a billionaire extraordinaire, control freak, sex prodigy and a beautiful man with a horrifying past. Anastasia Mendez, is a 24-year-old female version of Christian- hot and drop-dead gorgeous, billionaire and talented, but unlike Christian, she is less control freak and doesn't have a horrifying past.

 _Please Note:_ Christian isn't haphephobic in this story. Also, I like the last name Mendez thus Anastasia's last name. I just can't seem to get it out of my head.

So this is my first chapter… I am nervous. Legit. I hope you guys like it, but if you don't please don't judge and just don't say anything. Please be kind and review. I promise I will answer **some** questions and acknowledge **some** kind reviewers. Please feel free to throw in some ideas and **please be kind** when correcting my grammar or punctuation.

Peace Out ✌

EXOLxARMYxAROHAxIGOT7

 **Christian's POV  
**

Work has been stressful and Elena is currently out with Linc in the Mediterranean for a month vacation. I am stuck with finding a potential submissive without her. Not that I can't find a sub for myself, but she has connections throughout the BDSM community and could access a petite, brunette woman easily for me. I'm sure she'd be happy to find one for me. Elena knows my… taste. My sexual fixation- petite, brunette, long and thick brown mane, brown eyes. _Like her._ However, it's mostly because I can't risk my name being out in the kinky community much less in public.

Here I am, sitting on my leather chair, facing the window surrounding my office, observing the Seattle skyline in broad daylight, appearing exactly the powerful and intimidating CEO everyone knows about. I couldn't be prouder than I am right now for what I have achieved. Anyone that dares come my way and try to take me down are shamed and intimated by my charisma. Businessmen who have ten times more experience than me would become nervous under my stare and uncontrollably shit their pants before I even start talking. Women fall on their knees at my feet to beg for a taste of a wealthy and luxurious life. I am certainly _damn_ rich, powerful and the master of my own fucking universe. I fly helicopters and gliders- something mostly everyone knows only the rich can afford. But, none of these, even my bank account has them panting at the sight of me. I ooze of sex and dominance. A lean, but muscular body to die for, a pretty face and a cock, capable to impale them in seconds. I pride myself of my sexual prowess and my extensive knowledge of the female anatomy. People think I am either gay or celibate because I have never been seen or photographed with a woman apart from my sister and my mother. I simply like to keep my private life private and not the public's business. Although, I know full well that being a famous businessman has its own minuses. Paparazzi is inevitable.

The buzz of the intercom pulls me from my thoughts.

"What?" The annoyance in my voice is obvious. I don't care.

"Your brother is here sir. Should I send him in?" Andrea, always so cool and calm. I wonder how she keeps up with my asshole personality.

I groan inaudibly. "Send him in."

I sighed and pulled on my lapels to compose myself. The dark oak double doors both open and reveals my brother in a white shirt, yellow jumpsuit with the 'Grey Construction logo' on it and muddy boots. _Ugh._

"Elliot. Can I ask what the fuck are you doing here?" For me and my brother, it's normal to swear in whatever sentence or even situation we are currently in.

He smirks and walks over toward me to give me a hug. He plops down on the leather couch in front of my desk and crosses his legs. The mud on his boots are evident on the carpeted floor.

"Sorry about the mess," he says nonchalantly and shrugs. He always says that when he comes here to visit me, but he never cares anyway.

"What do you want, Elliot?"

"I came here to _kindly_ ask you to go with me to visit the Mendez."

"Why?" I ask curious. We've only been to the Mendez Residence twice. The first time was to have dinner with the new neighbours back when I was 22. Mr Mendez was a man Carrick, my father would most likely have a friendly talk with. Mrs Mendez, on the other hand, was like my mother- sweet and caring. My mother has mentioned before that they had already met a few years back when I was still 8 years old or so. They work in the same hospital now. She also mentioned that they have been in Seattle since they had their first child, Troy. He is five years older than me, but is two months younger than Elliot. He was nice and like me, he is currently a businessperson who owns a multi-billionaire aviation company. We also met their oldest daughter, Adriana who, now is a Victoria Secret model and married to a Brazilian photographer with a 3-year-old daughter and a son on the way. The youngest daughter and youngest son were unable to come. The youngest daughter, I heard, was studying English literature and Business Management in Harvard, while the youngest son was in Princeton. I have never met them, but know what they look like through the photo albums Mrs Mendez showed us. If the model daughter had caught Elliot's dirty mind, the youngest daughter, on the other hand, Anastasia caught my soul. Damn. What a fine piece of ass. _Grey, you've never seen her ass. Yet._

The second time was to meet the whole Mendez clan. By clan, I mean including the grandparents, cousins and grandchildren. Mr Mendez's older and younger brother's families came with their wives and children. I thought the whole meet-up would be filled with family shit, but the family was no _normal_ family. The boys were all good-looking, even better looking than me. _I'd say._ Dark brown hair, Cabo blue eyes, muscular body. The Mendez boys were surely a woman's dream. At first, I thought they were typical assholes who act cocky about their looks shamelessly, but they turned out to be decent and reputable men. They were well-behaved around their family and mine.

"Shame, you don't actually know _how_ they fool around," Elliot said, smirking at me as I took a shot of Budweiser.

They fool around with women hence why Elliot made friends with almost all of them. I also made friends with them. _And I thought I would die a loner._

The women on the other hand, were smoking hot. I thought I died and went to heaven. Brunettes everywhere. Elliot was obvious as he was drooling when the women greeted him. Troy noticed him and in a low threatening voice, he warned, "I would keep my hands to myself if I were you Elliot," then, "you may have befriended me and my cousins, but it means nothing if you hit on any of them." At that, I managed to keep my hands to myself all night. They were a very tight-knit clan. The boys were very protective of the women especially. Speaking of the women, Anastasia, again, was not able to go due to 'prior commitments'. I was looking forward to seeing her. I didn't know why. There was just something about her that I couldn't quite describe.

"Because Troy hasn't seen us for a long time and Calvin just got back from Africa."

Calvin. He's another story. I met him in a fundraiser he co-hosted in New York. He is a famous actor, musician, composer and producer. He is a great guy and he and I have been friends since then and would call each other every week and hang out whenever we could. He went to Africa to film a movie based on a real-life story with Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt, in which he was privileged to co-produce with Derek, another friend of ours. I found out that he is a very close friend of Anastasia, in fact, he is her best friend. _Best friend._ Who knew a man and a woman could get close to each other without suppressing lust? I mean, it sounds nearly prudish to me to be best friends with a hot lady. If I were him, I would get straight into fucking. _At least he's not a sadist like you, Grey._

Calvin told me quite a bit about Anastasia. They have been friends since birth. They live next to each other and went to the same high school and university- Harvard. _Ivy leagues._ With the information he had been bringing up about Anastasia, I could discern or at least get an idea of her personality. I know she's smart, I know she's talented, and I sure as hell know she's sexy.

I decided to agree to my brother just to get my mind off sex. "Alright. What time?"

Elliot grins, "In an hour actually."

Incredulous, I scowl at him, "In an hour?"

"Yeah. We have to go to the airport to pick up Calvin and his friend." He wiggles his eyebrows while stupidly grinning. _Did I miss something here?_

"Remember Anastasia?" _Anastasia?_ He must have noticed the slight crease of my eyebrows, "Anastasia? The Mendez woman you've never met."

Oh. Anastasia Mendez. _The Mendez I've never met._

"Alright. We might as well go now."

I buzz Andrea and tell her that I'm going somewhere and will not be back until tomorrow morning. We ran through my schedule quickly. The Taiwanese shipment meeting has been cancelled, lending me some free time on the weekend and for the first three days of next week.

I grab my suit jacket from the back of my chair and head off to the elevator with Elliot, stopping by Ros' office on the way to say goodbye and inform her of the new-changed schedule. Taylor insisted to take us, but Elliot managed to convince me to give the man a rest. I dismissed him and take the Audi SUV. We drove off to SeaTac with Kings of Leon blaring through the sound system.

"Where are we headed, Elliot?"

We arrived in the airport which was hustle-bustling airy, the atmosphere full of murmured chattering, with people and luggage everywhere. The ride to the airport was comfortably serene, and with that I had forgotten to ask the flight information of Calvin and _Anastasia._

Now I know she's arriving, I can't get her out of my mind. For the first time, I feel… nervous. I'm never nervous, and I don't know what hold she's got on me that triggered what I am currently feeling. _And I've never met her._

I've seen many pictures of her, sure, and whenever I see her smiles, something strong and potent in me grows. I am dreading to meet her because whatever my reaction would be, I know, I just know that I won't have total self-control like I usually have. At the same time though, I can't wait to meet her and… get to know her.

"Ana has a jet and Calvin just texted me that they've arrived. He said to meet them at the tarmac." I frown at his familiarity of Anastasia as he called her 'Ana', but I nod anyways to acknowledge him. I can't believe Ana has a jet, though.

Elliot was hot on my tails as Taylor and I walked side-by-side, navigating through the airport. I know where it is as I have a private jet too and I always use the SeaTac's private runway. We rode the elevator to the third floor where the private gate is and through the floor to ceiling windows that served as the airport walls, we saw a smaller version of Airbus with 'Mendez' etched across the fuselage in the middle of the runway. I watch as the automatic airplane staircase assemble gradually as it reaches the solid asphalt. Elliot, Taylor and I hurried to the plane using the external stairs by the end of the gate.

We reached the plane and waited until the door near the cockpit opened revealing a tall, blonde wearing a flight attendant uniform. She smiled coolly at us and holds the door open. Calvin, sporting black jeans which were ripped on both knees, a seaweed green V-neck shirt and a pair of Oakley's comes out. He was on his phone, a strappy backpack hanging on his right shoulder. He looks up and sees us, waving at us as he walks down the stairs.

"Glad your back, Cal," I muttered, pulling him into a manly embrace.

"Bro, you don't know how much glad I am to be back," he said, as he grins lopsidedly at me.

I look up and my breath catches in my throat. A young brunette beauty, comes out wearing a dark brown button-up long sleeve dress, two buttons undone. The dress stops mid-thigh, showcasing her mile-long glossy legs. The belt around her waist, emphasises her model-worthy figure and makes the thin fabric of her dress cling more onto her above average pair of breasts. She was wearing brown flats, the exact colour of her dress, that have laces tied vice-like around her ankles, stopping just under her knees. Her long, thick, wavy-at-the-tips chestnut mane falls deliciously down her back, displaying her long neck, collarbone which I find sexy, and a slight cleavage that leaves me longing for more.

 _Grey, get a hold of youself!_

I feel embarrassed for my lack of self-control that I had earned and worked hard for throughout the years. And this girl. _Who are you kidding, Grey? She's a grown woman._ This woman has me begging for my knees in less than a minute of seeing her. I haven't even _formally_ met her! All I can think about right now is her. She oozes of sex. _Like me._ If it wasn't for the fact that I'm already showing a bad impression on her, by my boner, then it would have been easier to seduce her. Like me, she's hot and charismatic with overflowing confidence. I don't mean to brag, but that's factual. We'd be perfect for each other. I doubt once we start dating, the media would go crazy.

 _Again. Grey, don't get ahead of yourself._

I watch as she effortlessly strolls over to our chatting bunch, taking her sunglasses off on the way. I thought my inner, elaborative description of her figure was too much fascination for under a minute of her arrival, but when she looked up, my cock stirs erect immediately, leaving me with zero absolute self-restraint. Her eyes were Cabo blue similar to the rest of the Mendez I've seen, although I find hers unique. Her luscious, plump lips were a beautiful shade of pink that made me imagine of her round nipples and the colour of her ass when I spank her.

She suddenly smiles at us, but it seemed as if I was the only she was smiling at.

 _Fuck my life.  
_


	2. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

This is not an update.

Sorry guys! I've been really busy. I know it's already been two weeks and I haven't posted Chapter 2. I'm nearly finished. I'm trying to mix it in with my assignments and it's exam week.

Just to let you know, I'M REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY HAPPY! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I read a lot positive reviews. Thank you for those who followed and added my story to their favourites list. I've read some reviews about KPOP too!

I will be posting Chapter 2 as soon as I finish it. So, bare with me guys… Thank you for your continuous support even though I've only posted one chapter.

EXOLxARMYxAROHAxIGOT7


End file.
